Myriad
'Features' The Long Sleep The Myriad are natives to Nebelloren, but it is only recently that they awoke from their Long Sleep to walk upon the earth. Several Myriad upon awakening even traveled to the landing site of the Entente, filled with a strange drive to fulfill some unknown purpose. Myriad retain little of whatever might be considered their former lives, with most holding only fragmentary, dream-like memories of the time before the Long Sleep. As for the Long Sleep itself, those who recall it remember the slow passage of time as they awaited some unknown moment to come, watching the world as nature expanded, seasons past, and the world changed. Robust Framework The Myriad are sentient automatons composed entirely of a homogeneous, flexible metal that defies understanding which seemingly has no natural origin and no clear method of creation via alloying. While this metal is primarily gray, discoloration into shades of brown and others have been noted. The origin of the Myriad is unknown, even to the Myriad themselves, and though they are haunted by faint memories of what came before the Long Sleep. Myriad are structurally humanoid and they experience strong yet simple emotions and aspirations that often belie their keen intellect. Cog of The Great Clockwork Beings forged with no other purpose but to be, in the pursuit of meaning the Myriad will integrate themselves into the societies and organizational structures of organic beings around them, adopting secondary purposes as their own interests in the natural world and the needs of the groups that they join them arise. 'Culture' Naming Conventions Myriad tend to enter comunities having no name themselves. Quite quickly they'll adopt a simple name to their own tastes. Myriad names frequently relate to their job or purpose, but many will take words they consider pleasing sounding as names. Some examples of Myriad names include: a laborer Myriad taking the name "Builder" or something more tangential to it, with a Myriad that has taken up smithing taking the designation "Hallmark." A Myriad may simply adopt a name, or sometimes will be given one as a nickname by people around them. Emotions Perhaps owing to the Myriads inorganic make, Myriad emotions are hard to pair well with the emotions of their organic counterparts. While a Myriad can experience pleasure, pain, fear, anger and many others, these emotions are rarely complex in nature, and are often owed to the experiences they themselves live through or their observations. For example, Myriads who witness bees attacking someone in their social group will consistently display hostility to these creatures, regardless of their actions against the specific Myriad. Religion As with much of what might be considered developed culture, Myriad’s do not possess an organized Religion comparable to groups such as the Caeli, Votha or Lambent Front. The closest form of shared experience that may be considered spiritual would be the faintest memories of the time before their Long Sleep. Very little is known about this period, though similarities in these memories include unknown towering cities, opulent and beautiful. 'History' * ??? BA, the Myriad are created by unknown forces * ??? BA, the Long Sleep begins. * 0 BA, the first Myriad begin to wake up for unknown reasons * 1 AA, the first scouting parties and fleets of the Imeris Entente discover the Myriad. 'Physiology' Ages The true age of the Myriad are unknown, even to them. The Long Sleep left dream like impressions on the Myriad, and those with a deeper grasp on these “dreams” tend to agree that the Myriad have existed for centuries, if not longer. The maximum age of a Myriad is also unknown, though the wear and tear of time has caused some to not awaken from their dream. Size Myriad as a whole tend to tower over the average human, with others being taller than even Caeli. They have stocky builds, and as such tend to have issues passing through the average doorway. Complexion The strange metal that the Myriad’s are composed of is grey in colour, but the range can vary; from light to dark. They can also suffer discoloration over time, becoming a brownish color similar to rust. Eyes The Myriad lack the biological eyes of their organic counterparts, but they have something in their place. This can be indented slits that somehow allow for sensory input, and for others it is a larger light, which can vary in colour and size. Hair Myriad lack any hair. In Game Appearance ' 'MPM Sliders The following settings in MPM are assumed to be the average size for Myriad: Attached is a common Myriad form Head: 100/100/100 - 150/150/150 Body: 100/100/100 - 150/150/150 Arms: 100/100/100 - 150/150/150 Leg : 100/100/100 - 150/150/150 Category:BW World 4 Category:Races Category:Factions and Organisations